Can I Make It Better
by streetsong
Summary: Pure smut. Really.


A/N: So, I haven't had time to really update anything lately due to crazy real life stuff, so I thought I would publish the smut scene I originally wrote for chapter two of IITYF. Enjoy, leave comments/reviews if you like. See you soon, folks.

"Quinn, Quinn, take it off. Take all of it off." She was sure she was leaving scratches on the girl's back now.

Quinn unzipped Rachel's dress, who in turn undid Quinn's dress, and planted another kiss on the brunette's neck. Quinn stood up to shrug her dress off and pulled Rachel's with her.

She reclaimed her spot on top of Rachel, straddling the girl's thighs, sending shots of electricity between them both.

Their lips rejoined and Rachel's opened hers enough for Quinn's tongue to dart in. She snuck her hands around the girl's back and unhooked her bra, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

Rachel followed suit and rolled over so she sat on top of Quinn. How the tiny girl had the strength to do that amazed her.

Rachel's whole body amazed her. Okay, everything about Rachel amazed her.

"Nuh-uh, no way, who said you could top me?" she smirked and rolled over, pinning her down.

Rachel breathed out Quinn's name again. She left a trail of kisses down Rachel's neck and collarbone, shifting her body further down. Rachel ran her fingers through golden locks.

Her hips rocked into Quinn's, sending them both into a lull. Quinn found Rachel's breasts and palmed them, flicking her left nipple.

"Quinn!" she gasped.

"So, you like that, huh?"

"Are you serious? Oh my god, keep going."

Her tongue flicked over one while her hand worked on the other.

"Oh,_ fuck._" Rachel gripped the sheets so tight she thought she might rip them.

"Rachel, you have hands, you can touch me. And watch your language, lady." Quinn said between licks.

"_Quinn_. How am I" She gasps "supposed to watch my language when you're doing that to me?"

Her hands shot to the small of Quinn's back hitting bare skin. And it felt heavenly.

Quinn moved further down, covering Rachel's thighs with kisses, and Rachel's fingers found blonde hair instead of skin.

"I'm taking these off for you."

Rachel trembled, her arms shooting up above her head.

Quinn left more kisses on Rachel's thighs, teasing her. The girl was practically whining up there.

"_Quinn_, please." She begged.

"Please what? Tell what you want."

"Oh, god. Don't-don't make me spell it out."

Quinn came back up, kissed Rachel and reached for her throbbing clit. She pressed hard, made circles with her fingers.

Rachel's brain finally broke, her body shivered. Her hips rocked into Quinn's, over and over.

Quinn attached her lips to Rachel's right nipple, sucking, licking, biting, pulling. She kept one hand on Rachel's sex, pushing and rubbing circles.

Rachel praised Quinn's multi-tasking skills and her rhythm.

She closed her eyes shut, raking her fingers through Quinn's hair and over her shoulders. She needed to cling onto something for dear life before the girl killed her.

Their hips rolled together, crashing into each other, some kind of rhythm had been set and they couldn't seem to break it. Not that either one wanted to.

The heat and intensity between them spread everywhere, they could feel it in their shoulders, in their toes and fingers.

Quinn lapped rapidly at Rachel's nipple, and worked her fingers inside her. Rachel gasped for air, it felt so _incredible_, she wanted to cry.

Two fingers slid inside, pushing hard and then curling, one thumb circled Rachel's clit. Her eyes found the back of her head, and her head rolled back. Her nails dug deeper into Quinn's shoulders and she knew she'd left marks there now.

So, so close. Quinn pushed, licked and rolled her hips into Rachel one more time, no twice, and an earth shattering orgasm hit them in waves. Quinn collapsed into Rachel's neck, wrapping her arms around her, letting it roll off of them. Rachel dragged her fingers up Quinn's back, sending new waves of intensity through them. She blinked tears away, trying to get her breathing back to normal, and her heart to stop racing.

Quinn pulled out of her arms, picking up her clothes from the floor.

"Stop, Quinn, wait. What are you doing? Are you going? Please don't, you don't need to leave, stay with me," she leaned up, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Rachel."

"Don't you dare say this is a mistake, don't you dare," tears formed in her eyes again. She wondered how you could be so intimate with someone, know their body so well, respond perfectly and then shrug it off.

"It wasn't a mistake. I just don't think I should stay after. Thank you, you were perfect." she pulled her bra back on and stepped into her dress.

"Is this going to happen again?" Rachel gulped.

Quinn paused. Touching Rachel felt all kinds of awesome, but she hadn't really considered it becoming a regular occurrence.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I was serious when I said that I liked you, Quinn."

She turned to face the still undressed girl.

"So was I. I think we can work something out." Quinn pressed a kiss against Rachel's forehead.

The panic would set in later, for now she just felt _right_


End file.
